


i'm here

by mompasaurus



Category: Tsuritama
Genre: Anxiety, Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-20
Updated: 2013-07-20
Packaged: 2017-12-20 20:21:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/891449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mompasaurus/pseuds/mompasaurus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Only when he started hearing things about Urara did Yuki realize how bad it really was.</p>
            </blockquote>





	i'm here

**Author's Note:**

> heyyy i types this entire story on my phone so theres probably some errors. ill edit it a bit once im on a computer.

Urara wasn't exactly the most social person. That was obvious just from looking at him. He would nervously twirl his hair wherever he went, paying attention to the ground and not the sights and people around him. Even when he fished, his line sat motionless in the water and he would stare at his reflection in the water.

Yuki was incredibly interested in Urara for reasons he couldn't explain. Maybe it wass because the alien reminded him so much of himself. Or maybe having another alien around was just more interesting. But even when he saw Urara sitting by himself in school, or always falling behind on group trips, or when people stared anxiously at him for being 'that' alien that almost took over the world, Yuki just couldn't bring himself to say something about it.

Only when he started hearing things about Urara did Yuki realize how bad it really was. People in school and even people all around Enoshima were talking about the poor alien. Something about him creepy, or how he was probably plotting to take over the world again, and he even heard bad things about Urara's tall, lanky body and colorful hair.

All of this really hurt Urara. Even when it looked like it didn't matter to him, Yuki could still see the pain in his eyes. He knew Urara had good intentions, and he definitely lnew that having anxiety did not equel being creepy. And sure, he did stand out a little, but so did Haru and Coco. Besides, Yuki found the alien to be quite beautiful. His pale skin was smooth and shined under light. His wavy cotton candy-like hair was perfect on him, and it flowed perfectly in rhythm with a breeze. Yuki only wished he would smile more.

So one day he told Urara to walk home with him. He made sure Haru went well ahead of them. Urara seemed a bit hesitant at first. Although he knew Yuki and Haru better than anyone, he still watched himself around them. He still agreed, hoping for the best.

For the first few minutes of their walk home, there was silence. Both of the boys were thinking the same thing: What should I say? Yuki didn't even know how to start a conversation like that. Urara didn't know what to say at all. 

"Hey," Yuki finally started, slightly turning his tead towards the boy beside him. 

Urara jumped at the sudden sound. He was nervously twiddling his fingers. "Y-Yes...?"

Clearing his throat, Yuki looked forward again. "Ever since you came here you've been kind of lonely."

Silence. Then, "... Yeah. Maybe." Yuki could hear the pain in his voice.

"Well, you know, you can always talk to me. Or Haru. " 

Another pause. "... I don't want to cause trouble. Not after all of that. " Both of them stopped walking and Yuki turned his whole body to face Urara. Was that what he was nervous about?

"Urara-"

"Plus," He started, but then stopped when he noticed he was interrupting. When Yuki didn't say anything, he continues. "Plus, n-nobody even likes me that much," He ran his hand through his hand, twirling the end with his index finger. "T-They always stare at me, and sometimes they c-call me names.." The anguish he's feeling is clear in his eyes. 

Yuki was about to say something but Urara continued talking, his knees shaking and wobbling. "W-Why is it like this...? I...It's not like H-Haru said at all..."

Suddenly, Yuki moved forward and wraped himself around Urara, holding him closely. He wasn't sure why he hugged Urara, who tensed up against him. Then, he felt wetness on his shoulder and heard the choked breaths of Urara.

"Y-Yuki..." The alien mumbles into Yuki. "W-What is this...? Why is water... f-falling from my eyes?"

The red head moves in close to his ear, muttering calmly, "Tears.. You're crying. You cry when you're sad or upset." Then he quickly adds, "Or sometimes you just need to cry and let it all out." He remembered all of the times he had done exactly that.

Urara's fingers dug into the fabric of Yuki's school uniform. "I... I see..." After that things were silent for a while. It was just Yuki and Urara embraced together just off of the path home.

Finally, Urara lifted his head and lightly kissed Yuki's cheek. "T... Thank you, Yuki."

Yuki had no idea what to do then. Of course, Urara probably didn't quite understand what a kiss really meant, but it was still a surprise. A rather pleasant surprise. So Yuki grabs the taller boy's shoulders and presses his lips against his. His eyes shut tightly, nervous of what Urara might think. He doesn't kiss back, but Yuki could feel a tiny smile on his lips and that's enough for him.

When Yuki pulled away he put a hand up to his face, a little embarrassed. His face is most certainly bright red. Through the cracks of his fingers he saw Urara rubbing his fingertips across his lips, a bewildered smile spread on his face.

"That..." He began, not moving his fingers from his lips. "T-That made me happy, Yuki..." His voice was tiny, and he sounded like a little kid that just discovered something new and fascinating. 

Yuki could hardly compose himself. His heart pounded in his chest and he couldn't get the taste of Urara out of his mouth. Still, he had to say something. "D... Did it? I'm glad..."

"I want... you to teach me how to be happy." Urara took a hold of the other's hands, gently. He was quiet as he spoke, as if he was bracing himself for rejection.

That was something Yuki hadn't expected. Was Urara just asking to be kissed all the time? That would be a little strange, wouldn't it? Even so... Yuki wouldn't mind it. He felt somehow relaxed when he kissed Urara, soothed and calmed. He could get used to it.

"Okay. I will. I definitely will!" He could definitely get used to it.


End file.
